percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh: Chapter 7-9
I was very relieved on winning the game capture the flag. I had drastically gained their respect. I was surprised myself. In a matter of hours I had gained the entire camper's respect. Even Chiron looked surprised. I didn't even expect. It was almost dinner, so I took a quick shower and headed towards the dining pavilion. When I arrived at the pavilion, the campers looked at me with respect. When I was in the outside world, I was almost a complete outcast. The only companion I had probably was my mom, but when she disowned me when I was 13, I didn't have anyone anymore. But thank the gods someone paid me to go to school, although I didn't know who he/she is, but whoever paid me to go to another school had never been seen again. When I was 19, I went to Oxford college, where I thought I would took a degree. At the first time, I thought I was making my first friend. But it turned out to be an empousa. Now that I had so many friends, I could never know how to thank you. I sat down in the Hermes table, talking to their head councellors and making jokes. I told them how lonely I am before I got here, and they took a pity of me. "Oh, don't worry." Connor said. "In our cabin, we've got lots of fun stuff to do. We are one big happy family." "That's right!" Travis added. In my plate, there is a well-done cooked steak and peppers, I liked those stuff. I usually only eat little vegetables because they're sometimes watery. I noticed that some of the campers put aside some of the foods and throwing them into the fireplace. They were offering some to the gods. I decided to do the same thing. I cut the portion in half and walked to the fireplace. I throw down my food and said "Apollo" Then the food just burned into ashes. After dinner, Chiron trotted up to me. He offered me a place at the big house. I nodded, and went with Chiron to the big house. When I saw the big house, my jaw dropped. The room was as big as the basketball court, there were comfy beds and computer games. I saw a radio that can tune in to any channel. T1 internets and broadbands. A very cozy sofa that feels very comfy when you sit on it, and much more. As soon as I got into my room, I looked at the clock. It was 21:15. "Well, good night Josh McLean." Chiron said. "Good night, Chiron." I replied. I got into my bed, and I passed out immediately. Dreams found me, and in my dreams, I saw a golden figure. I could tell that was Apollo since he was the sun god. He was playing his favorite instrument, a lyre. Around him was a city block that had been recently destroyed, like someone had been destroying it. Then a car is seen from the distance. It was a yellow camaro, one of my favorite cars. Even though I had a camaro, I've left mine at the Oxford university. Apollo kept watching the car as the car stopped in front of Apollo and the car door opened. Then, a silver thread wrapped around Apollo, tying Apollo like a cocoon. "Help!" Apollo called, but the silver thread moved very quick around his body. Apollo ignites his body close to the temperature of the surface of the sun, 6000 degrees celsius, but amazingly, the tentacles held its grip, The tentacles is squeezing the power out of Apollo. "Hey! You will never...!" The tentacles wrapped around Apollo's mouth, preventing him from speaking. The tentacles begin dragging him inside the camaro and after he is inside, my dreams changed. I am in a different room now. I was in a room now. The room was dark, and in the middle, I saw a golden figure writhing like a snake. I took a closer look, and I was aghast. The man was wrapped around in a silver rope tying him like a cocoon. There was also a silver gag in his mouth too. Then a girl walked into the room, she was wearing a dark robe and had black eyes. Her hair was also black, and she walked into Apollo. She took the gag off Apollo. "What do you want, Monster!" Apollo demanded. "Oh, you will soon find out." The voice sounded somehow cruel and when it talks, it spreads darkness, which I didn't like. "You are an interesting god, you know that. But unfortunately, as a sun god you are strong. But as a music god, you are more... Gentle." The voice laughed. "You will never get what you want monster! Did you hear me? You will...." The girl put the gag back in Apollo's mouth. "Oh yes, I will get what I want soon enough. You see, I am going to marry you and there's nothing you can do about it." The girl hissed. The girl left the room. I woke up with a start. I just had nightmare, I didn't know why that is, but somehow, I felt drained, as if that woman had power over darkness or something. I looked at my clock. It was 8 in the morning. I went to the campfire to join the other campers. I told Annabeth about my dream last night, how Apollo was kidnapped and now he is in a room somewhere in the darkness. She shook their heads. "Josh, do you know how serious this is?" "What is serious?" I asked, distraught. "It's just a dream anyway." "That's what I'm talking about!" Annabeth snapped. "For demigods, dreams are not just dreams. We get messages, and advices." Then a thought occured to me. Is Apollo really captured? No, Nephew, No. What have you gotten yourself into? The moment I thought that Apollo was my nephew, I stopped myself, and allowed myself to think. Apollo, my nephew? It is true? Then I reflect back to my Greek Mythology class when I was grade 12. Uranus and Gaea had children, the 12 titans, and one of them is my dad, hyperion. Then Kronos and Rhea had 6 children named Demeter, Hera, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. Zeus mated with Leto and had an offspring of the twin archers, Apollo and Artemis. Yeah, I guessed he is my nephew, my godly nephew. So we asked Chiron if we could get a quest, and he nodded. Rachel was in her usual Camp Half Blood T-Shirt. I asked her this question. "What should I do to save Apollo?" Suddenly, Rachel's body went rigid, and her eyes glowed green. A mystical green fog surrounded her, and she doubled over, as if someone had punched her on her stomach. Then, a voice of Rachel, that had been tripled, began to say: "You shall go west and find the sun god who is trapped. You shall safely rescue the sun god that was kidnapped. The trident and the moon goddess shall break the chain And cross the house of the plain." And Rachel collapsed, Percy caught her in his arm. "Now! The prophecy had been said, and now, to pick your companions. You are allowed to companions to go on this quest." I stared at the crowd. The trident really meant something, and I know who it is. "Perseus Jackson, I choose you." Percy nodded, and went to stand on my side. "One more people." Chiron said. The prophecy had stated that The trident and the moon goddess shall break the chain, which means that Percy and Artemis will set him free. I hesitated, I didn't know who to pick, but I know that children of the big three were the most reliable companions when you're going on a quest. And there is one more children of the big three. Nico, son of Hades. I straightened. "Nico, I need you." Nico went to stand on my side too. Some people were giggling, probably because they cannot believe their eyes that my companions were all younger but taller than me. "Okay. By tomorrow, we will send you on a quest. Argus will take you to the nearest bus stop and after that, you're on your own." "Okay Chiron." I said. "Will do." Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion